Roxas' Shadow
by hikaru929
Summary: Roxas wonders Organization XIII's past hoping to find another reason for his existance. My first story... Be nice. Sorry no Yaoi lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Roxas was running through the white hallways of Castle Oblivion, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

'Shit I have to hurry... I'm soooooo late... Saix will have my heart for breakfast...' he thought rushing to get his black coat on as he ran. He ran into the round room as he looked up he saw all the organization members eyes go straight into his direction. He looked straight down and blushed from embarrassment.

"Number XIII... nice of you to join us." Xemnas said with slight annoyance in his voice. The other organization member laughed all except for one young man with red hair who was just sitting with a slight smirk on his face.

"Sorry..." Roxas muttered as he disappeared then reappeared quickly on his seat. He gave a slight yawn.

"Roxas today you are going to be sent to wonderland we need more recon before we try to eliminate heartless." Saix began "and Axel will be going with you..." Axel looked up.

"I was planning to sleep today." He yelled "after that last mission I'm worn out, c'mon man." He complained giving Saix the look he used to give him when they were children.

"No Axel, you really have to catch up... all you ever do is sleep" Xemnas said reading through some reports "Oh, by the way... Thank you Zexion and Vexen for receiving the reports from Ansem." His eyes lit up at the name. Zexion looked up from his Lexicon and nodded, Vexen just sat with a small smile on his face.

'Man, Zexion and Vexen are so cool... I will never be at their level.' Roxas thought looking upset. Axel looked at him.

"Meeting is over, Axel and Roxas get ready to leave for your mission" Xemnas said still not looking up from his reports, Axel groaned and nodded, Roxas wasn't listening, he was still feeling upset about his lack of power.

"Hey, let's go Roxas." Axel said bringing Roxas back to reality.

"Huh, yeah... Ok" Roxas muttered, disappearing then reappearing again, as he stood waiting for Axel, Zexion walked passed.

"You're doing fine..." Zexion said as he patted Roxas on the shoulder. Roxas looked in his direction before Axel cut in.

"He's just looking out for you, I mean you've progressed a lot and he is happy for you although he never shows it." Axel said with a small smile on his face "by the by, late this morning... That's not like you."

"I know... I was just soooooo tired last night... but not only that... I had that strange dream again... but it was different......... Stranger" Roxas' voice was drifting off.

"Hey, snap out of it, we have a mission remember" Axel yelled, grabbing Roxas on the back of the head and pushing him out the room" Man did you do your hair this morning" Axel asked trying to push his fingers through Roxas' tangled mass of blonde hair.

"No, I didn't have time... plus I'm not obsessed with my hair and don't take 3 hours to do it like you do." Roxas Replied with a small laugh, Axel slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for?" Roxas exclaimed rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you think smart-ass...?" Axel said amused, he began laughing loudly, they continued walking until they got to a room where all the other organization members gathered Xigbar walked up to them.

"Sup peeps, what's crackalackin!" He asked with a big smile on his face.

"What's cracka-what?" Roxas and Axel asked in unison Xigbar groaned.

"Oh man you two are so clueless? It means what's happening... Duh!" he said rolling his eyes.

"Xigbar you talk to too many people." Luxord said walking up to them shuffling his cards "Man i feel lucky today" he continued pulling a random card out of the deck. "Wow, look an Ace." He smiled holding up a card.

"Very good... anyway we have a mission Roxas go get ready and I'll be waiting" Axel smiled walking away from the small group. Roxas groaned, as he turned back toward Luxord and Xigbar he gave a small smile.

"Well I have to go, Ladies..." he said walking off half waving back.

"You little bastard..." Xigbar and Luxord yelled out. As Roxas walked he had a grin on his face.

'That was really cool, i can never really think of these things.' he thought as he walked over to the storage containers, he opened his and took out the items he needed. 'Seeing as its recon I won't need much'

"Are you ready for you mission yet?" Saix asked, wandering up to Roxas.

"Uh huh, is Axel?" Roxas asked not taking his eyes off his items.

"Take a look for yourself." Saix replied pointing toward a chair, sprawled over it was a sleeping Axel, Roxas looked and saw Xigbar bringing a cup of warm water over to Axel but Xigbar was giggling and Demyx was standing behind him trying not to laugh.

"Uh oh, this can't be good." Roxas said to himself as the other two Nobodies stuck Axels hand in the cup. 'Crap I gotta wake him up.' Roxas thought. "AXEL WAKE UP!" he yelled.

"Huh?" Axel groaned stirring and sitting up, dazed. He pulled his hand out of the water and gave Xigbar a threatening look. "Dude you are so dead." He growled, and then he yawned. His eyes averted over to Roxas. "Let's go, Roxy."

"Don't call me Roxy." Roxas groaned, Axel stood up and stretched.

"Let's go... the sooner we get this done... the sooner I can sleep." Axel yawned. Roxas gave a small laugh. They left the castle through a black portal to the messed up world of wonderland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They arrived at Wonderland just in time to catch Alice running through the rabbit hole toward a door.

"Wait!!!!" Roxas yelled trying to run toward her, Axel stepped in the way.

"Focus on the mission Roxas, we need to let what's going to happen, happen... ok" he gave a look of assurance "it'll be ok." Roxas nodded, Axel knew a lot more than he did and had done this like a million times. "Anyway it always happens over and over again, and they always do the same things, they never learn." Axel put his hand on Roxas' head and gave a small laugh.

"Wouldn't get boring for them???" Roxas asked pushing Axels hand off his head.

"Dunno, don't think so... it's like they don't remember." Axel replied putting his hand by his side "anyways we better get started." He smiled as he walked toward the door Alice just went through. "Oh, don't forget Roxy we can't be seen or we will be interfering with the outcome of what happens in their story." Roxas groaned for two reasons, one Axel called him 'Roxy' and two he had already got the, 'don't interfere' talk from Saix. He turned the door handle and it swung open reviling a round room. Roxas and Axel looked around the strange room, Roxas spotted a doorknob with a face, and he walked over to it. It was asleep.

'Hmmmmmm.... how odd.' He thought. As he came in closer to the strange doorknob he heard Axel yell out. He turned around almost as soon as he heard Axel. Something hit Roxas hard on the head and he fell backwards, the back of his head hit the doorknob, he cried out in pain then everything went black. Axel ran over and took out the heartless that hit Roxas.

"Awwww man." Axel groaned, as he picked Roxas up and created a portal back to the castle. 'He's not as heavy as he looks.' Axel thought as Roxas hung over his shoulder 'I'll take him to Namine. That way Saix will never know about this.' He made another portal to Namine's room. She was sitting in front of a large crystal ball with her sketch book out and she was drawing with crayons.

"No point on trying to sneak up on me Axel." She said as she turned around and smiled. "You know it never works." She turned back to her book and kept drawing. Axel sighed.

"He got hit on the noggin'." Axel laughed.

"And you don't want Saix to know about it, so you bought him to me until he's conscious again... Right?" she asked not looking up.

"He he... right." Axel laughed.

"Fine, leave him here and continue the mission... When he wakes up I'll inform you, ok" Namine smiled, Axel nodded as he disappeared. As soon as he was gone she turned to Roxas. "It's good to see you, kinda... Sora." She smiled as she ran her fingers through Roxas' hair, as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Wh... Who are you?" he asked trying to adjust his eyes.

"My name is Namine." Namine giggled to herself "And you are Roxas." She smiled.

"How d..." He gulped in some air.

"Don't worry now... don't move." She said with concern in her voice. "But it is great to see you again." Putting her hand on his head and running it through his hair again. He just lied there his eyes were feeling heavy then he finally closed them and drifted off to sleep. She smiled because now she could finally get into his head and into his dream. She placed her hand on his head then closed her eyes. Roxas was standing on the beach on the small island that Sora, Riku and Kairi once called home, he stared out straight out at the ocean with a small smile on his face. He heard laughter and he turned around to see Sora and Riku having a race with Kairi running not so far behind them. Kairi's voice echoed around him.

"C'mon guys... you can run faster than that." She laughed. Both boys grinned at each other and tried to run as fast as they could. Roxas watched in silence as the happy teenagers ran to the other side of the island, he felt something in him; it was a hollow feeling as if he missed this. Namine walked over to him and looked at his glassy eyes as they stared to well up with tears. She took his hand and he looked down at her.

"You look like, her." He said nodding toward Kairi, as Sora and Riku started throwing sand and water at each other.

"There's a special reason for that." Namine replied as she put her hand on his face. "But now... it's time to wake up." She leaned in and gently kissed him. Roxas awoke with a jolt and he found himself in his bedroom, he looked around when Axel walked in.

"Hey, you ok? You were gone for a while, odd seeing as you only hit your head." Axel looked into his eyes. "Dude, have you been crying?" He asked taking off one of his gloves and reaching over, he ran his thumb under Roxas' eye and examined it. Roxas was finding it hard to breathe, his mouth tasted gross and waking up in a different place shocked him a little. He found his voice.

"How... lo... Long was I out for?" He asked. Axel looked up as he snapped back to reality. But he immediately looked down again.

"Dunno, like 3 days or something." Axel answered.

"And what about Namine?" this sentence made Axel less interested in Roxas crying.

"What do you know of Namine?" He asked now wiping his finger on his coat.

"I saw her when i woke up, then I fell to sleep again." Roxas answered, he then blushed.

"Dude... Did she do anything?" Axel asked noticing this.

"Well... she put her lips on mine before i woke up." Roxas looked at Axel, and then Roxas suddenly looked worried. "Does this mean I'm crazy?"

"What? No way man... someone has gotta explain the facts of life to you, and it won't be me." Axel bolted up and ran out, a short while later Xigbar walked into the room.

"Wazzup Tiger? Axel just told me you needed to be talked to, so here I am." Xigbar sat down next to Roxas and started explaining stuff to Roxas.

Axel stood outside in the grey area leaning against the large window that showed off Kingdom Hearts when Saix walked by.

"How is he?" Saix asked and started leaning next to Axel.

"Fine now... Xigbar's giving him 'the talk'... must be embarrassing. Ya know being fifteen and not knowing what kissing was." Axel smiled to himself.

"I don't understand Axel... Did Roxas kiss someone, or did someone kiss Roxas? Was it you." Saix asked with a very rare smirk on his face. Axel turned to him and gave him a look of annoyance. "You would do it if you were despite enough and if Larxene was unavailable at the time, you can't fool me." Saix pointed out.

"It wasn't me... and why would I jump Larxene first?" Axel asked angrily.

"Well ...maybe because she is the only female in the Organization." Saix remarked. Axel looked toward the doorway of the grey room and saw Xigbar walking in with a big smile on his face. "You do know it was a bad idea to send Xigbar in to do 'The talk'." Saix muttered loud enough for only Axel to hear.

"Yeah... But I was quick thinking and he was close by." Axel muttered back, Saix looked at him.

"Roxas is not my problem when he come running to you with nightmares that could shock a full grown adult, anyway how did he show diagrams?" Saix asked Axel shrugged.

"Dunno how 'bout you ask him." He then chuckled to himself. "Do you think he carries Zexion's, porn book around with him?" He asked walking away.


End file.
